the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
"Angels' Wolf"
"Angel's Wolf" — #3.5 Short Story first printed in Angels' Flight and Angels of Darkness and is now an eBook available for purchase online. It features, Noel and Nimra as the co-leads. * Previous Book or Story: #3 Archangel's Consort * Next Book: #4 Archangel's Blade * Full Reading List Offical Sypnosis Warrior angels, vampire hunters, and angels gone bad heat up this altogether sizzling paranormal alternate universe, from the bestselling author Nalini Singh. Angels' Wolf is a tale of flirtation and danger set in the Guild Hunter world. Noel has been promoted, but in the Guild Hunter world that's not always as positive as it sounds. And now that he's working with the beautiful, dangerous, seductive Nimra there are a whole host of new risks he has to contend with... Nimra is drawn to the mysterious Noel, sent to her by an angel, defiant and intense and oh-so-intriguing. Is their an alliance to be forged between them, or is it a matter of time before one of them becomes the others prey ... This is a compelling, sexy addition to the Guild Hunter universe. ~ Goodreads | Angel's Wolf (Guild Hunter #3.5) First Sentence Noel had been given a promotion in being assigned to the lush green state of Louisiana, but the position was a double-edged sword. Description This novella features Noel, the vampire we met in Archangel's Kiss (Book 2 of the series), and Nimra, the beautiful angel who rules the Louisiana territory. Noel has recovered physically from the severe injuries he suffered in Archangel's Kiss, but his emotional state is far from healthy. Raphael has sent Noel to Louisiana because someone has attempted to murder Nimra, who has the reputation for being cruel and merciless. As Noel tries to determine the identity of the would-be killer, he discovers that the seductive Nimra is definitely not the cold, uncaring angel that the rest of the supernatural world believes her to be. As the two work together to catch the perpetrator, Noel slowly begins to heal, and the couple gradually falls in love. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Angels of Darkness (Anthology) Full Plot Summary Write a Summary World-Building Leads * Noel: Vampire who works for Raphael who was found terribly tortured and injured in Archangel's Kiss. fore his attack, he’d been on the short list for a senior position in the Tower. Now he was a second- tier guard in one of the darkest of courts. * Nimra: angel, six hundred years old—ruled the State of Louisiana for eighty years, part of Raphael’s territory. Characters *Nimra *Noel * * * * Raphael * Groups and Organizations * Cadre of Ten * The Seven * Guild Titles and Positions *'Guild Hunters': Hunters that work for the Guild and hunt vampires that have gone rogue from their angel owners by running out on their contracts—or those that have become law-breakers, or killers. *'Guild Director': The person in charge of the Hunters Guild. *'Weapon's Master': in charge of training and weapons * * * Supe Types * Angels: * Archangels: * Vampires: * Ancients: Very, very old Archangels, most of whom are in the Sleep Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Midnight: luminescent fluid, beyond rare, created from the extract of a plant found in the deepest, most impenetrable part of Borneo’s rain forests. Nimra had a vial of it of r300 years. A hint of it will kill a human, a fraction more will place a vampire into a coma, and a quarter of an ounce is enough to ensure most angels of less than eight hundred will not wake for ten long hours. * Made: a vampire is Made, not born * Sleep: When an Ancient Archangel puts himself to rest in a secret hidden location—he or she may awaken centuries later. * Slavery: Places * The Refuge: neutral retreat, a home for angels to heal, teach, and work as well as a sanctuary for their young. Each archangel has a compound there for their people. * The Tower: located in New Your City—it is the place from which Raphael runs his territory. See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Angel's Wolf read online free by Nalini Singh | 2novels.com *Angel's Wolf (Guild Hunter #3.5) by Nalini Singh ~ Goodreads *Fang-tastic Fiction: Angels of Darkness (Anthology) *Angels' Flight - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia *Angels’ Flight | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Angel's Flight (Guild Hunter) by Nalini Singh *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES * Category:Short Stories